


Ask Blue Mom and Steven!!! Act 5.9: A Vision of the Future

by JERRYBERRY96



Series: mama blue AU [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, mama blue au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JERRYBERRY96/pseuds/JERRYBERRY96
Summary: Steven wakes up from a nightmare. It happened a lot these days, but this time at least he woke up at 5:30 am instead of the middle of the night. He dresses up and leaves his room, walking as silently he can so that he doesn’t wake up the Maheswaran, and goes outside the apartment where he lives.
Series: mama blue AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601386
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Ask Blue Mom and Steven!!! Act 5.9: A Vision of the Future

Steven wakes up from a nightmare. It happened a lot these days, but this time at least he woke up at 5:30 am instead of the middle of the night. He dresses up and leaves his room, walking as silently he can so that he doesn’t wake up the Maheswaran, and goes outside the apartment where he lives.

_He walks for an hour in the streets of Empire City without knowing where to go, looking at the city that is slowly waking up, trying to not think about anything in particular. He checks the phone once in order to see if they tried to contact him again, but he sees no calls made from an unknow number. While he’s checking he accidentally crashes into a lady that wears long black dress and a big hat that covers part of her face._

Steven: Sorry! I didn’t… Peeps?

Pink Pearl: Steven?

Steven: What are you doing there? 

Pink Pearl: It’s a long story… What are YOU doing there?

Steven: I live here with the Maheswaran now.

_Pink Pearl and Steven stay silent for a while._

Steven: Do you still drink coffee?

Pink Pearl: I was going to a bar right now. Do you want a coffee?

Steven: Sure, why not?

_Both of them go to a bar. They don’t realize that someone is following them._

_\-------_

_Steven stares at Pink Pearl drinking a large caramel mocha while he waits that his tea gets colder. Once she finishes, they stare at each other in silence for a while, then Pink Pearl speaks._

Pink Pearl: So… How are you doing?

Steven: I’m okay. I’ve been living here for three years and I’m frequenting high school right now.

Pink Pearl: How’s Connie?

Connie: She’s fine! She’s trying to be admitted at space camp and…

Pink Pearl: Did they try to contact you?

_Steven stays silent._

Steven: … They sent you to convince me to go back, right?

Pink Pearl: No.

Steven: Then why you…

Pink Pearl: Because we’ve spent three years to cover our traces from them.

Steven: We?

Pink Pearl: Me and Spinel.

Steven: Oh! So you two became a couple…

Pink Pearl: We got close. But we’re not a couple for now. 

Steven: I see… What are you two doing now?

Pink Pearl: We’re trying to fix their mistakes.

Steven: Which mistakes? Those of the Diamonds or those of the Crystal Gems?

Pink Pearl: Both.

Steven: Good luck then. You’ll need a miracle to fix them all.

Pink Pearl: That’s why we’ve found some help during the years.

Steven: Who?

Connie: Steven, why you… Peeps?

Steven: Connie? What are you doing here?

* * *

**So Connie, it’s been three long years. What kind of things have happened lately?**

Connie: Do you really want to know? Fine. We almost died multiple times, my mother snapped out Lemon Jade’s hypnosis and grounded me, some days later Steven came to my house injuried and begged my parents to let him stay for a while and they took him in, we transferred to Empire City and now he’s speaking with someone I would have never expected to see again after that incident.

Pink Pearl: I’m sorry that you got hurt, but that was the only way to save you and Steven from…

_Steven starts to glow pink._

Steven: Guys, could we please not talk about that?

_Connie and Pink Pearl silently look at Steven._

Pink Pearl: Connie, do you want a cup of coffee?

Connie: I’d like to have a macchiato, thanks.

**So steven, what exactly happened at the incident?**

_Steven has a panic attack and starts to glow pink, but Connie manages to calm him down._

Steven: Sorry guys… But I’d rather not speak about that.

**Connie was hurt??? Are you ok now?**

Connie: That happened years ago… And yes, I’m fine now.

Connie takes a sip of her drink.

Connie: So, you and Spinel have been travelling around the planet trying to fix the damages left by the war, am I right?

Pink Pearl: Yes.

Connie: That seems like an impossible job.

Pink Pearl: We have found some Gems disposed to help us during the years.

Connie: Who? _(sarcastically)_ Eyeball and Aquamarine?

Pink Pearl: No, the corrupted Gems.

Steven and Connie: WHAT???

**Ah, the good old corrupted gems. Unclean and broken. What was your first reaction to those things?**

Steven, Connie and Pink Pearl: Fear.

**you use corrupted gems??? are you crazy??? they're dangerous!**

Pink Pearl: They’re not dangerous if you use some Diamond essence on their gem.

Steven: Diamond essence? What do you… You used Rose’s tears to heal them???

Pink Pearl: Well, they’re still partially corrupted, but yes..

Steven: How did you get those?

Pink Pearl: Spinel and I dried the fountain of all her tears before smashing it into pieces.

Connie and Steven: YOU DID WHAT???

**W** **hat! The fountain is destroyed?! Do you know how mad the other crystal gems are going to be?**

Pink Pearl: I don’t care. They should be glad that we didn’t shatter **Rose** back then.

**Peeps! WTF?!**

Pink Pearl: What? She lied to us, and so did the others. Especially Blue’s Pearl and Lemon Jade… _(holds the cup so hard that she starts to crack it)_ I hate them all so much…

Steven: _(sad)_ Yeah… me too.

Pink Pearl: They lied and manipulated us for years, and when the truth came out they tould us that they did it for our good!

Steven: I know, right? At least you weren’t…

_While they are speaking, Connie receives a message from someone. She quickly answers it and then puts back her phone into her pocket._

Ok. So. Now I'm just thinking... Ok, you let your anger out, that's good, but what if you need more diamond essence? Steven's spit won't cut it if a LOT of people get hurt in an emergency.

**Connie: That’s actually a good question. Peeps, how much essence do you have?**

Pink Pearl: …

Steven: Peeps?

Pink Pearl: Not much. There are a lot of corrupted Gems, and some of them revert in their corrupt form after a while, so…

Steven: I will help you.

Pink Pearl looks at him with a surprised expression.

Steven: If you want! Of course… I’m not forcing you to accept my help, but if you want I will use my powers to make more essence for you to use…

Connie: Steven, can we talk in private for a moment?

_Connie and Steven get out of the bar and start to speak._

Connie: Steven, look, I know that you’re trying to help them, but I think that you shouldn’t do that.

Steven: Why not? They’re trying to fix the mistakes that the Diamond and Rose made! That’s a good thing, isn’t it?

Connie: Yes, and I agree with you, but you don’t have your powers anymore!

**Wait ... WHAT?!**

Connie: After he came to live with me and my family his powers stopped working: his healing powers, the ability to fuse, making a bubble shield and everything else simply stopped functioning. Mom tried to help him, but since she didn’t knew anything about Gems, she failed.

Steven: It happened a long time ago! And I was also very upset at the time…

Connie: We both know that they’re gone, so please go inside and tell her that you can’t make more essence, but we will help her anyway.

Steven: We? But Connie, you…

Connie: I’m going to help you. And that’s final.

Steven: …You know that your mom will probably kill both of us it she finds out about this?

Connie: I don’t care.

Steven: Ffffine… Let’s go tell her then.

_Steven and Connie go back inside the bar._

**Well, clearly not ALL of them. You don't just turn PINK for no reason.**

Steven: Actually that’s not a real power… That’s a physical reaction to stress. You have no idea how annoying it is.

**So Peeps ... They have something to tell you**

Pink Pearl: About what?

Steven looks worried at Connie, then he takes a breath.

Steven: I… might not be able to create more essence… my powers have stopped working a long time ago…

Pink Pearl: That’s okay Steven, you…

Steven: But Connie and I still want to help you!

Pink Pearl smiles, then blushes embarassed.

Pink Pearl: I’m happy that you two want to help me… But there’s something I didn’t tell you…

Connie: What it is?

Pink Pearl: Two… uncorrupted Gems have… _occasionally_ … helped us… from time to time… Not often! But sometimes, yes…

Connie: Who?

Pink Pearl: _(mumbles something)_

Steven: What?

Pink Pearl: _(mumbles something, again)_

Connie: Could you speak up, please?

Pink Pearl: **HESSONITE AND JASPER!**

Steven: …

##  _**WHAT THE FU-** _

**_WHAT?!_ They're dangerous!!!**

Pink Pearl: We found Jasper trying to shatter herself and Hessonite wandering aimlessy in search of the Gems that used to be under her command during the war. I don’t think that they can be considered a danger to anyone except themselves. We are trying to help them, and while it’s difficult, we’re not giving up on them.

**So ... They're being ... Friendly?**

Pink Pearl: They’re trying to at least.

Steven: They’re using you.

Pink Pearl: Why you say that?

Steven: They tried to kill us multiple times in the past. They’re using you to get their revenge. Soon they…

_Pink Pearl takes a phone from her gem and shows at him a video of Hessonite and Jasper trying to calm down a corrupted Gem so that Spinel can use Rose’s tears to cure her. Hessonite gets mauled by her and is forced to retreat in her gem, while Jasper gets repeatedly slammed on the ground while trying to help Spinel._

**So do you think they’re...on your side now?**

Pink Pearl: Without a doubt.

Steven: … Can I speak with them in private when we will came to help you?

Pink Pearl: Why?

Steven: I just want to see if they’re really changed or they’re just faking it.

Connie: Steven, we just saw a video of them being mauled and Peeps told us that we can trust them. I think you can give them the benefict of doubt.

_Steven remains silent._

**Well ... It seems they're trying to be nice at least ... Maybe all gems can change ...**

Steven: I…

_Steven stays silent and thinks about this._

_CAN all Gems change?_

Steven: Peeps, we will come help you this this Saturday _._

Pink Pearl: Good. See you Saturday then. _  
_

_Pink Pearl walks outside the bar and goes towards a bus stop. While she's walking, she wonders if she's doing the right thing for Steven and Connie._


End file.
